


What It Feels Like

by ml101



Series: Science and Politics [1]
Category: Stargate Universe, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What would Nicholas' feelings be finding out that he has an older brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> So this was asked via tumblr because I posted an idea of having Nicholas Rush and Malcolm Tucker being brothers. Hope you guys like it.

The table Malcolm had chosen was the farthest one at the place. It was also a bit isolated but Nicholas couldn’t complain. He had just as much social skills as his older half-brother did.

It wasn’t due to their upbringing at all. Nicholas and Malcolm had only come to know about each other a couple of years ago when their mother had passed. She had told her son that she had another child when she and then Mr. Tucker had separated and Malcolm was was at school.

Malcolm, having been suddenly filled with the urge to be a good big brother had sought out the man who happened to be living in London with his fiancee, Gloria.

At first, Nicholas had wanted nothing to do with his mother and her family but Malcolm wouldn’t let up. It came to a point that Nicholas had punched his older brother square in the jaw and Malcolm saying that Nicholas needed to let his anger out.

Nicholas Rush was a man who believed that the only person he could depend on was himself. That wall was slowly brought down by Gloria. It was a good thing that Malcolm had come into his life after he had already let Gloria in…or else there wouldn’t be any brother lunches and dinners.

“What happened this time?” asked Nicholas as Malcolm groaned as he felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out and hastily turned it off and tossed it on the table with a sigh.

“The usual,” came the annoyed reply. “I am surrounded by idiots. You can’t possibly understand what hell I have to deal with on a day to day basis.”

“Oh believe me,” began Nicholas, as he opened the menu. “I know.” He didn’t want to point out to his older brother that he considered almost everyone to be an idiot. Could you blame him? He was afterall a scientist who specialized in the study of Ancient technology. There were only two people who could actually keep up with his intellect, his fiancee and his older brother.

Their lunch veered towards safer topics and chatter but every once and awhile, Malcolm’s phone would buzz and a series of profanities would soon follow.

“Idiots,” exasperated Malcolm again and this time he stood. “I’m going to have to take this, Nick.”

“Take your time,” replied Nicholas as Malcolm excused himself and walked briskly to step outside. It wasn’t because Malcolm didn’t want him to hear whatever information he was going to give to the other person on the other end of the line. It was mainly because Malcolm wanted free reign to shout at his phone without being thrown out of the restaurant.

To be honest, Nicholas loved the idea that he had a brother. Well, after the initial shock of course. He cherished the idea that there were people out there who actually cared about him, who would take time out of their busy schedule just to have lunch with him because he was moving away and someone would actually miss him being in London.

Their relationship was new but it felt to Nicholas that they had known each other ever since. The way they handled things were almost exactly the same. They both had walls built up so high that only a select few could manage to break down. They both understood what the other needed despite not being there for most of the other’s existence.

That was why Nicholas didn’t point out that he had the same problem Malcolm had on a daily basis, even when he was not working. People just didn’t understand what he was saying at times but Nicholas had grown to accept the fact that if he needed something done right, he will have to do it himself.

He wasn’t going to say that to his brother’s face. That’s the exact opposite of what Malcolm needed to hear, especially after finally sitting back down, duly exhausted after his phone call.

“Honestly,” began Malcolm, draining his glass of water. “I don’t understand how the world produces more fuck-ups that actual decent human beings.” He sighed and smiled up at Nicholas. “But who am I to complain, we must all seem like goldfish to you, right Nick?”

Nicholas raised his eyebrow in confusion. “What?”

“Oh come on, Nick,” began Malcolm. “You’re probably one, if not the, smartest man in the entire planet. Here I am complaining about how I work with idiots but you live your life surrounded by idiots.”

He smiled up at his younger brother’s confused face. “Hell, half the time I feel like a total simpleton when you explain some things to me.”

Nicholas smiled sheepishly but Malcolm pushed on. “I shouldn’t complain about my idiot coworkers, especially knowing I’m not the smartest man on the planet.” He smiled at his brother. “That title belongs to my brother.”

“You sound very proud about that fact,” replied Nicholas.

“Of course I am,” answered Malcolm. “Now explain that Gate thingy again and I will try my hardest to understand and not look like a fish out of water.”


End file.
